Tubba Blubba
Tubba Blubba is a giant Clubba who works for Bowser. He is the Chapter 3 boss of Paper Mario. Paper Mario Tubba Blubba was more sensitive than the other Clubbas, and was also a coward. Because of this, the Boos loved to scare him. When Bowser got the Star Rod, he used it to make Tubba Blubba invincible by pulling out his heart. He also assigned him to guard the third Star Spirit, Skolar, at his castle. Now that he was invincible, Tubba Blubba had nothing to fear, except getting Bowser angry enough to turn him back to normal, or else someone discovering his heart, hidden at the Windy Mill. He took his revenge upon the Boos of Boo's Mansion and Gusty Gulch by eating them. However, things became bad for him when Skolar flew away from his castle. Mario and Bow set out with the rest of Mario's partners to defeat Tubba Blubba by finding his weak point. They witnessed him eating a Boo named Stanley at the ghost town of Gusty Gulch, and arrived at Tubba Blubba's Castle. They encountered him in the hallway, but Bow made Mario invisible and transparent to hide from him. They eventually found the talking key, Yakkey, in his room, shortly after he entered and fell asleep. Yakkey yelled for Tubba Blubba and woke him up. Tubba Blubba chased Mario all the way to the castle doors, where, after Mario was through, the Boos held the door shut to delay Tubba Blubba. Mario and his partners made their way to the Windy Mill, unlocked it with Yakkey, and found Tubba's Heart. They fought him and nearly beat him, but he ran away and reunited with Tubba Blubba. Unfortunately for him, all this did was make him vulnerable once again. Mario easily defeated him, and he spit out all the ghosts he ate, told Mario he didn't want to be invincible anymore if it meant he had to fight guys like him, and ran away crying. Bow decided to tell the other Boos to never scare Tubba Blubba again, but was not sorry for it because scaring people is what Boos do. He also appeared in the credits parade, and serves as a testiment to its non-canonocity; He appears to be flying, while really being carried by Boos (initially invisible), and Tubba's Heart chases after his body. Battle Whenever encountered in the castle, Tubba Blubba is invincible. He is immune to any and all attacks. He should be avoided at all times; if Tubba Blubba does manage to fight Mario, the only thing to do is run away. After the battle with Tubba's Heart, his heart and body reunite; thus, he is not invincible anymore. He is fought at Gusty Gulch, just outside the Windy Mill. He has 10 HP, 6 ATK, and 0 DEF. He jumps on Mario for 6 damage, or else pounds him with his arms for 4 damage. It usually takes one or two turns to defeat him, and is incredibly easy unless Mario has 6 HP or less from the previous battle (though a Power Smash and a Smack can defeat him in one turn). Super Paper Mario It is revealed when Mario, Princess Peach, and Bowser enter Fort Francis and read a note written by Francis, that Tubba Blubba, like Grodus, has his own anime. He is the main character in this anime, called ''The Blubbening''. Known enemies he fights are robots. This anime is apparently known throughout different dimensions, as The Bitlands are a different dimension from the world the Mushroom Kingdom is located in. Trivia *The concept of having one's heart pulled out to make him invincible is also used in Pirates of the Caribbean. Davy Jones cuts out his heart when Calypso breaks his heart, and keeps it locked in a chest. He is immortal and cannot die unless the heart is stabbed or destroyed. Additionally, whoever kills him must cut out his heart and place it in the Dead Man's Chest to be the next immortal captain of the Flying Dutchman. Unlike Tubba Blubba, however, Jones can be damaged; He is stabbed twice (though feels no pain after the stab), shot in the arm, and even has two of his tentacles cut off. Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario bosses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Villains Category:Minions Category:Invincible enemies